Not Exactly Normal
by xXpedobearXx
Summary: When Carlos' parents die in a car accident he learns he's a witch! The sister of the orphanage, being his mothers old friend, tells him what he needs to know, But there's a war coming can Carlos master his new powers in time to stop the madness from even beginning, and is there any space for love? CARGAN Kendall/OC James/OC Rated M for later chapters. I dont own BTR ,NEW STORY!
1. You're A Witch

"Sister Mary!" A young woman, about age 23, was running through the halls of this large building. She was carrying a boy, who looked about 16 in her arms, and he was very badly injured, from th looks of it, she was heading to the infirmary.

"Sister Rosalinda?" A much older woman, exited a room from the end of the hall, looked around and saw the lady, the young man in her arms, the blood smeared on his clothes, the bruises starting to form, and that he was unconscious.

Her eyes widened and she made the sign of the cross, and hurried as quickly as she could over to Rosalinda and the young man. As she grew closer, she began to recognize the boy, and she was sure she had a pretty good idea what had happened. "He finally snapped." The nun said with a small smile on her face, rosalinda on the other hand was very confused. "Come rosalinda, help me lift the boy on to a bed."

A few hours later, the boy began to regain his consciousness.

"Ow.." He lifted his hand to his face and opened his eyes, everything was a small blur, but he could still see, he was slightly light headed, and he noticed a familliar face watching him at the foot of his bed.

"Sister Mary?" the boy flinched, she had a very stern look on her face. "Hello Jett, glad to see you're awake." She was still very serious, but Jett had no clue what was going on. "This is what you get, for messing around with Carlos." Jett's eyes doubled in size, how did she know what happened?

Jett was the bully at this place. What exactly is this place? The St. Dominic Catholic Home for Children...

An orphanage.

The boy he had been messing with was Carlos Garcia, the new kid. Well, he wasn't really new, he's been here for about eight months. Jett, had been here for seven years. Even though Carlos has had a rough time, he kept a smile on his face, that bugged Jett. He always thought 'Your parents died, why are you smiling, are you happy they're dead?' thats what always went through his mind,

and it was never the case.

Jett basicly tormented carlos, any chance he got he would insult him, if carlos was alone and jett found him, he'd go a little farther.

But today, he went too far.

He insulted his mother. The one person he felt ever love him, the one that is now gone because of the one that was supposed to protect them, who wasn't doing his job.

Let me explain. Carlos' parent perished in a car accident. His father was drinking, and driving too fast, his mother told carlos to put on his seat belt as tight as he could, she did the same. Didn't help though, because his father ran a red light and a truck slammed into the car flipping it, Carlos didn't feel a thing, because he wasn't in the car when it happened...

He was on the pavement,

And had been there for about ten seconds before the moment of impact.

And when jett said those five words, out of all the horrible things jett has ever said to Carlos, that was crossing the line. Carlos snapped, and the next thing Jett knew, he was waking up in the infirmary.

"Ho-" Jett began, but Mary cut him off, "Iv'e spoken to carlos, I let it slide, and i believe you had endured enough wrath for today."

**~Two Hours Earlier~**

"So that is why you beat the living crap out of him?" The elderly nun said, making Carlos' eyes double in size. "You said crap..." He said, making the woman laugh, "Yes, yes i did." She looked at Carlos, and her expression hardened slightly. "Is something the matter sister?" Carlos asked feeling slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. She simply smiled and said. "You remind me so much of your mother, god bless her soul." Carlos simply looked down. "Carlos, tell me the truth." Carlos was confused, but he was nervous too. This made the elderly wome smile in recognition. "Did you really use you fists to hurt Jett?"

Carlos didn't say anything, "I'm going to taked that scilence as a no..." She said as she leaned closer to Carlos and grabbed his chin so she can see his eyes. "Tell me, what is it you can do."

Carlos tensed up, "I'm not normal either, i can tell you that much." She said, Carlos looked up to see her but she wasn't there. "Boo." she said right next to his ear scaring the life out of him. She laughed very loudly, "I still got it!" she made a small fist pump and laughed triuphetly. Carlos was confused. How could someone of her age move so fast? "How did you do that?" He blinked, She wasn't there. "Do what?" Mary said, Carlos turned around and saw mary standing on a book shelf, the fifth on up, reaching for an old book that was on top of the shelf laying on its side. He stared at her, wondering how, he got his answer when she disappeared again and reappeard sitting in the chair she was before. "Apporation, my dear boy!" she said with a smile on her face. "Apporation?" She realized he had no idea what that was. "Oh, it just a fancy way of sying i can teleport. but thats not all i can do." Carlos was shocked but amazed

"You see, i'm what many call a psyche. meaning i can do a lot with just-" she tapped her head "-this!"

Carlos was quiet for a little "...I can do alot of things, i lose track, i learn more everyday." he said, mary just nodded. "Your mother was the very same way. Only she used her powers to get treats and toys, not to make others hurt." Carlos closed his eyes, he motioned his head to the book shelf and when she looked, there were books flying everywhere! She watched in awe as they manuevered through the air, she was shocked at how many he could carry all at once. "Advanced telekinises..." She smiled and clapped her hands. "Could my mom do this?" He said, he looked a little hurt. Mary guessed he didn't know his mother could do things like this. "No, she had things like, uhh, i believe she called it Molecular combustion or something along those lines.." Carlos looked confused. "Oh, she could make thing blow up, She also had this very dangerous power that im sure you will get too. She called it crushing." Carlos didn't want to know what that was... "These are only your warren powers dear, these where your powers of your past selves." Mary said while flipping through her book. "How log have you had these abilities, my dear?" Carlos looked at her "About a week..." He said looking down.

There was a scilence.

"What am i?" Carlos said hesitantly, "What was my mother?" Mary simply smiled...

"You're a witch, my child."


	2. Camp Ruin

**New Chapter! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Carlos had my head leaning against the window, He was on a bus with Mary. She had told him to stop addressing her with the formality, she wasn't very fond of it and prefer to just be called Mary...

Carlos had absolutely ZERO idea as to their destination, quiet frankly he was nervous. Mary had told him when they arrived at this "Camp Ruin" that he would be tested on how well he could control his powers, and that the test would continue until he was two lives closer or had his own power, which he thought he should be happy about. "We're here, Carlos." She said as she stood up, Carlos noticed she was in normal clothing, before they left for this place Mary had taken Carlos shopping to get better clothing. "You won't be able to pass the test in those rags!" she said gesturing to his uniform, they weren't rags exactly. No holes, or tears. But he wasn't about to complain. He guessed she bought herself some new clothing as well.

When they exited the bus, they were in front of a forested area. "So where is this" Carlos was cut off by Mary who grabbed his arm, before he knew it, they were else where, and Carlos was overcome by a great sense of nausea... and vomited

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Ruin!" She said to im with a great sense of nostalgia and pride when he had stopped Vomiting. There wasn't anyone around, she explained that Camp ruin was basically a school for the gifted. People other with incredible abilities and powers came here to learn to master them, and to get a decent education and home, all for free. It was then that Carlos learned he was the only Witch attending the school, and that he came here with the founder of the camp, Mary Thomas. This shocked Carlos, but he felt honored at the same time.

Mary smiled at him. "Ready for the tour, my dear?" Carlos let a large smile out and very eagerly nodded. Mary walked up to him and grabbed both sides of his face and look him right in his eyes, and Carlos saw it all, the dormitory, which one was his, the cafeteria, and it was like the information he needed was _imprinted_ in his memory, other than what his roommate's name was and what was his/her power, and if there were any body Carlos should avoid. When she let go, the flash ended. "...And that concludes the tour...Any Questions?" Carlos blinked a few times, "What was that?" Mary simply smiled "Remote Viewing my dear, or Mind Sight if that's what you prefer calling it."

He nodded in understanding, "If that is all i must be on my way..." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Just a warning, the test begins tomorrow after you have rested" She pointed at the large structure not very far from where they stood" and its different for all beings, but for witches like your self they are usually very deadly." Carlos' eyes doubled in size. "What is the most current power you have obtained?" Carlos put his hand up, and waved it at a dead tree to his left, it began to burn, and eventually exploded.

"Molecular Deceleration...That was Raven Gonzalez' power." Carlos looked confused. She looked at him and nodded "One of your former lives. she was your fourth one back, meaning you are very close to the end of your warren powers." He smiled. "You should get the powers of your third life back in the next week." Carlos smiled, and the next thing he knew Mary was gone. Carlos looked at the building and began walking, even though he _was scared_, he wanted to get this over with. "One more thing!" Mary returned, this time with a book in her hand. Carlos recognized this book, it was the one Mary had gotten off the shelf when he had just learned what she could do. It was bound in green leather with a red pentagram on the cover. He tried to open it, but the cover wouldn't budge.

"It won't open until your warren powers are over" Mary said with her hand on the cover. "And that isn't happening for another month, when it does, I want you to read what is on the first page, then i want you to read the second." Carlos nodded in understanding and Mary was gone once again.

When Carlos began to walk again to the building, ready for the unexpected.


	3. The Test

**New chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

Carlos awoke to a loud rumble. His eyes shooting open and his body jumping out of bed.

"What the hell was that?!" Then he remembered, "The test..." He prepared himself for anything, and sprinted out the door. The moment he opened the door, he saw red and orange flying straight towards his face, eyes growing impossibly wider as he hit the floor. "Fire?!" He looked up and saw a young woman, about nine-teen, raise her hand and shot a fire-ball straight at Carlos. He flew out of the way.

Literally...

"Well that's new!" He shouted slightly as he glided through the air and away from the hot-handed woman. He landed about what seemed like a mile away from her, gasping for breath. "When mary said deadly, she wasn't kidding." He peeked around the corner and saw a man, looking about forty three. Carlos ran the other way, but he still heard foot steps behind him. and then he was_ trapped_. It felt like the walls of the school were morphing as Carlos turned each corner, until he reached a dead-end. Carlos, without the powers, could defend himself pretty well. His parents had made him take karate classes when he was younger. He would try to get close to fight him hand to hand, but he had no idea what this man was capable of.

"Aaaaaaaauggggggghhhhhhh." The man said loud and deep. Carlos covered his ears and dropped to the ground "Sonic waves?!" His ears hurt. The man was stepping closer, and the sounds were getting louder. "Go away!" Carlos screamed throwing his hands, the ground under the man exploded sending him flying. Carlos opened his eyes, he was no longer in a dead-end. He was in the middle of a hallway, the man thirty feet away, lying unconscious "What the fuck!" Carlos whispered to himself as he stood up with slightly trembling limbs "So i can fly, and i can do that...Molecualr thingy." Flying must have been this "Raven Gonzalez" other power.

Cool.

He walked swiftly down the hall peaking around every corner he came too, running away when he saw someone, he thought to himself about his powers. "So I've had Raven's powers about three days. Can't be much longer til i get the next one." He thought not looking around a corner and bumping into something, sending him to the ground. Carlos crawled away backwards as he looked up at a boy, not much taller than he was. He seemed to be Carlos' age, raven black hair done up in a faux hawk due. Pale skin, full lips, and deep brown eyes. "Oh, im sorry, i wasn't looking where i was go-" The boy stopped talking, looking at the latino. "You're Carlos, aren't you?" Carlos looked, scared eyes, as he slowly nodded his head yes.

"Sorry about this..." the boy said with closed eyes, and the ground began to rumble. Carlos wasn't about to die. He swung his leg around underneath the raven, tripping him and sending him to the floor. The ground stopped rumbling and Carlos jumped up and backwards, the pale boy stumbling up with shock. "I didn't expect that." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about this..." The boy's eyes widened as Carlos began to float towards him fast, with a fire in his eyes.

He took a heck of a kick to the face.

Carlos flew away leaving a disoriented and pained boy behind him, "Sorry!" Carlos shouted as he continued to flee. He landed a good distance away, and continued to do the same before the last confrontation. "Hello?" Carlos heard behind him, he jumped looking back as he back paddled slowly away from the boy. He was much bigger then the last one, but still looked to be about Carlos' age, maybe a year older. Blond hair, bottle green eyes, a big nose that Carlos found rather cute, bushy eyebrows, and a shy smile. But Carlos wasn't taking any chances. "Do you know when my test begins? This is my first day here, and i have no clue what the hell im supposed to do." Carlos released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, it was this boy's first day here too. "I'm not sure, im taking my test right now." Carlos held out his hand "I'm Carlos." He said with a half-smile, he was still jumpy though, "Kendall, nice to meet you." He smiled more "Nice to me-" "Hey, you!" Carlos was cut off and he turned to see familiar face.

"You again?!" Carlos looked back and saw the pale boy from before. he had a small bruise forming on his cheek. "The name is Logan, by the way." He said as the ground began rumbling again. Carlos grabbed Kendall's arm and ran away. "What's going on?!" Kendall said running, "My test!" Carlos responded coming to a dead-end. The wall trapping Carlos and the blond was new, there wasn't any paint or anything on it, and it felt like solid rock. Carlos turned to Logan closing in, that's when he realized how the wall got there. "Geokinesis..." Logan said as rocks floated around his body holes in the ground showing where the rock came from.

Carlos remembered the man, how he made the floor explode. "You won't fly away this time..." Logan said as more and more rocks flew up from the floor. "You can fly?" Kendall said almost in awe. Carlos smiled. "Not for long..." he whispered, Kendall looked confused. "I'm a witch." Kendall's eyes widened. "Then cast a spell or something!" He looked at Kendall, "I don't know how!" a rock flew at Carlos and he flew out of its path. "Just start rhyming or just say words that make sense. that's how it is in movies!" Carlos sighed. "Let him rest, his mind at ease, put him to sleep, so we can roam free." They heard a bunch of loud thuds and one very loud slam, glancing over to a sleeping Logan surrounded by rocks and small boulders, and behind them to see the wall had disappeared."Hey, it worked!" Carlos said with a proud smile. "Not bad."

Carlos and Kendall turned around to see a Woman who seemed to be in her early thirties "I think you've shown you can control your powers." Carlos opened his mouth but he was cut off

"I'm Frances Holmberg, your principle."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review PLEASE! and go read my other story Bring Me Home and tell me what you think I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Teach Me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T MY TEST!?" Carlos shouted dumbfounded at the woman sitting calm in her chair. "I mean that wasn't your test. If you ask me, that was more of a pop quiz." Carlos looked confused. "But you said I proved I could control my powers!" Frances mearly looked at him with minor frustration. "I know, but I said that because I was told you were in your warren powers and I didn't expect you to cast a spell that would take effect so easily." Carlos looked completely frustrated. "So?!" Frances sighed "What I also didn't expect was for your first spell to put one of my "Test Helpers" in a minor coma, he'll wake up but not for at least a week!" Carlos covered his mouth with shock and sat down. "I put him in a coma?" Frances looked plainly "Well it was either you, or one of the boulders he lifted dropped on his head when you casted that spell. Sorry to say, but either way it's your fault."

Carlos felt bad. "Sorry, but don't expect sugar coats here. I say what I mean, plain and simple. Now we have things to talk about." Carlos let out a breath and sat up straight. "Seeing as we originally didn't have a witch in the school registry, we currently don't have anyone to teach you. But we have made arrangements and found you a brilliant teacher, well, brilliant according to Mary. Your teacher will be here within three days." Carlos nodded in understaning. "This means you are without classes for the next three days." Carlos nodded with more enthusiasm. "Unless he finds a way to get here quicker, in which case your screwed if you think you have an early three day weekend." Carlos' smile faultered a bit "Do you think he'll arrive early?" Frances began to shuffle through her desk "He's a witch," She said.

"The possibilities are truly endless."

The Principle was right, cause the teacher arrived the next day.

And he was alot younger then Carlos expected,

And alot less robed

And alot less...

Beardy...?

Principle Holmberg had called carlos down to the front gate. When Carlos arrived, he was supprised to see a boy about 16 wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans with an array of chains looped around the belt loops with a black silver studded belt, leather fingerless gloves, and biker boots. His skin was sun kissed, he had that goth kid hair, big eyes, snake bites, he was wearing eye liner. And all of this together made this boy absolutely adorable, looking at someone like him on his motorcycle, you'd think he was some bad ass. Except the fact he wore this big smile that made him look completely innocent. "Carlos, this is Roman Astrid, your new teacher." Carlos was in minor shock. "But he's not in robes, with a wizard hat, and he doesn't have a beard, and he's my age, and hot!" The last comment had slipped out accidentally, it made Roman blush though. Frances smiled slightly but remained stern "And, he's your teacher." Carlos was still slightely embarresed but he smiled bright. "I'll leave you two to learn. Behave." And with that Frances disappeared in a gust of wind.

Roman turned to Carlos, "Off the record, you aren't so bad yourself." He said with a wink and Carlos began to find he feet incredibly interesting. "C'mon, we begin our lesson with a little Q & A" Roman took his duffle bag off of his motorcycle and began to walk towards the school, Carlos not far behind him. They found an empty class room, and Roman took a mat out of his duffle bag for the both of them to sit on. "Frances said we could use this Room for our lesson." Carlos nodded. "So is there anything you want to know?" Carlos thought hard, and came up with a question. "What are your powers?" Roman thought, "Which one do you want to know about?" When carlos heard this he wondered "How many do you have?" Roman held up four fingers. "But I only have two!" Roman sighed "That's because your in your warren powers. When you come into your own you get four, or three depending on wheather or not you get a passive power, your other three powers are called your Primary, Offensive, and Defensive." Carlos was really curious now.

"Tell me about all of them!" Roman smiled, he appreciated Carlos' enthusiasm. "Okay, My Primary power would be this..." Carlos was wondering what "This" was until he noticed he was on fire. "AAAHHH!" He screamed rolling on the floor, he was looking towards roman for help but he was melting into the ground, then everything was normal, he was sitting right across from Roman like before, he was gasping for breath. "Projection." Said Roman. "You see what I want you to see. My Passive would be Prophecy, I can see the future, and visit the past, only difference is to see the past I have to sleep." Carlos nodded in understanding, he was still a little flustered he just got "Mind Fucked" by Roman but he wanted to continue. "And the other two?" "My defensive power is Pyro Perimiter." Carlos understood that. "Fire wall, right?" Roman nodded his head yes. "And what about your offensive?" The room turned cold and Roman was gone. "You better not be messing with my head again!" Carlos shouted as he stood. "Necromacy..." Carlos heard in a whisper, and he began to shake. Carlos new what that meant, he used to play a necromancer in a video game.

"Manipulation of the Dead..." Carlos said looking around him "Yes...You aren't as foolish as you look?" That was an old lady's voice. "I miss Youth..." Said another voice. Carlos looked around and around but he didn't see anyone, and with each new voice it grew colder and colder. "Some people in this age are to stupid to even be alive..." "I agree, what you say we...Live a little?" Carlos began to feel hands all over his body, fingers as cold as ice. "Stop it! Stop it!" Carlos shouted, he was really scared. "Leave him be..." That was Roman's voice! Carlos turned around only to see Roman a whole new way. His eyes where an empty souless black, His right eye had a tear of blood coming down his face, the veins around his eyes, all of the visible and bulgding, his head slightly tilted, skin was pale and whiter then snow. He took a step foward and around his foot, the ground cracked and turned black. The closer he stood though, the warmer it bacame, the hand left Carlos' body, the voices drained from his mind, he couldn't here them any more, and as Carlos looked at Roman, he began to turn normal, his eyes, he could see the white and his pupil and iris, instead of souls sucking nothingness, his skin regained color, and the tear began to clear up. Everything changed, and once Roman was right in front of Carlos once more the tear slid from his face and came crashing to the ground.

And once again. Everything was Normal.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Asked Roman, Carlos just sat there staring at him "How many people have that power?" Carlos wanted to know the chances of running into witches as teffirying as the boy in front of him. "About seven others, it's incredibly rare." Carlos felt slightly releaved. "Okay, so as of yesterday, you can fly and you can slow down molecules to the point of incineration." Roman was pacing, "You do know about your past lives right?" Carlos shook his head. "I know about Raven and her powers, I know she was my fourth life back, but that's all." Roman made a thoughtful look. "Mary and Frances told you nothing more?" Again, Carlos shook his head no. "Then I guess you'll learn later on...Do you have your book of shadows?" Carlos was confused, then he remembered the book Mary gave him. "You mean that leather cover book with the red star?" Roman nodded "It's in my dorm." Carlos said as he stood. "Well, fetch." Roman made a gesture to the door. "Why? It won't even open to me til I get my full powers." Roman put his hands on his hips and let out a deep breath. "Yes but you still need to keep it by you, every witch family has a book of shadows, every book of shadows is charmed with a way to protect itself." Carlos raised an eyebrow "Why would a book need to defend itself?"

Roman replied as if the answer was obvious. "Because it hold all the answers your ancestors left for you in one place, the info to all the evil your family has ever faught, the spells your family has written, its a story book of everything your family has done up to you. And its charmed to protect itself from the wrong hands, and each charm is different." A big "O" formed on Carlos' "Your book of shadows is charmed to throw fire at those without the blessing to touch it and those with evil in their hearts, so go fetch before someone lets their curiosity get the best of them, and go visit that guy you put out. I have to set stuff up here." Carlos nodded and ran off to get his book, all the while his mind focused on the boy with the power to rock the world."


	5. Poet

'So what do you know about the boy?...' The voice asked in almost a whisper. "He's the descendant of Raven Gonzalez..." Roman said in reply. 'You mean he's the descendant of the founder of _La_ _L__uz Azul Canto?_' Roman nodded. "Mhmm." '_La Luz Azul Canto..._Lots of memories in that name...' Roman smiled at the nostalgia in the spirits voice. He pointed towards his bag and it began dragging towards him. "Thanks Theodora." He said as he began rummaging through his bag. "Hello?" A tall blond boy entered the room with what seemed to be a map. "Is anybody here? My name is Kendall, Kendall Knight. I was told my test would be administered here a-" The blond turned to see a boy with pale skin, soulless black eyes and in his hand, a green leather-bound book.

Carlos had arrived at the infirmary, the head nurse led him to Logan. Her name was Patricia, and she had what she called "Awesome Vision". She could see and identify physical weaknesses in people. When she led Carlos to Logan she automatically brought Carlos a chair. At the sight of the bandages around Logan's head and the bruise covering his left cheek, Carlos' heart palpitated. Patricia left them in privacy and closed the door behind her. "I'm so sorry..." Carlos said as he grabbed the sleeping boy's hand. 'They don't know when he'll wake up.' Carlos thought to himself. Then in the back of his mind he heard Kendall's voice replay. _'Then cast a spell or something!'_ Carlos recalled Mary's brief covering of spells on their ride to the campus. '_Spells don't necessarily need to rhyme, any type of poetry could really be used to focus magic.' _Carlos took a deep breath. "Haiku.." He whispered to himself. When Carlos was younger, he and his mother would compete in poetry contest, he was quite the poet. Another deep breath and Carlos felt this spark in his body.

"_So now, in the end,_

_I regret what I have done._

_So arise, wake up."_

Carlos repeated this several times before he got the mildest response.

Logan gently squeezed his hand, and Carlos smiled the biggest smile ever smiled and continued the poem.

"_So arise, wake up._

_The sun kisses your face now._

_Open your eyes, smile."_

Logan stirred and his eyes drifted open. As his eyes began to adjust he blinked rapidly and turned to face the mysterious person who was speaking with the gentlest voice.

"You're awake." The voice said with excitement. The hold on Logan's hand slightly tightened, and this made Logan feel safe. His eyes had finished adjusting and focused in on a familiar boy who's face slightly irritated the raven, but at the same time made his heart jump. "Carlos..."


	6. Letter

Okay, bad news

Last week my computer started smoking and it turns out my mother board burned out meaning the whole thing no longer works or charges. I had about several new chapters ready for IWAOD, Bring Me Home and Not Exactly Normal written and ready and i was actually planning on launching them two days ago so that way i'd have multiple chapters ready for weekly uploads giving me more time to write new ones. Well they are all down the toilet because they are on my burnt out computer's hard drive and i cant afford to get a new computer for my friend james to move the hard drive (with EVERYTHING ON IT) to the new computer. So i no longer have those chapters to launch and i will have to re-write them :,( but i do have my sister's barley used lap top to write on. (I don't believe she would approve of me messing with any inside part of her computer so moving the hard drive to this one is out of the question.)

BUUUUT on the bright side its summer which means i have plenty of time to write and upload and write more and more for you all. I'm sorry for the long wait and i hope you guys dont completely abandon me for being an awful writer/updater ._.

I love you all.


End file.
